1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computers, and more particularly, to automatic registration of devices in a computing storage environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. A storage system may include various storage components, such as one or more disk drives configured in a storage environment. For example, the storage environment may include a number of disk drives implemented in an array, such as a Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID) topology, to provide data security in the event of a hardware or software failure. The storage environment may also include other storage components, such as controllers and interfaces to mange the flow of data.
Computer system of today offers the ability to virtualize storage devices, separating the virtual or logical view of storage from the physical view. Storage virtualization allows administrators to deal and manage the simpler virtual view, while the storage management system handles the complexities of how that view is implemented on top of physical resources. Therefore, a high-performance and secure storage virtualization solution is crucial for such storage networks.